100 SSSS-fics: Love at first sight
by Windfighter
Summary: What started as a brief meeting in school ended up being much more complex than that.
My second story for the 100 SSSS-fics challenge! This time we're meeting with two secondary crew members, in a time before the crew was put together!
The prompt for this story was "Love"

* * *

Torbjörn almost dropped his books. The person he had just bumped into stopped, opened the mouth to say something, but seemed to decide that it was no use. Instead she bent down and helped gather his papers again. As she handed them to him their fingers met and Torbjörn felt blood rush all over his body.  
Admittedly, most of it rushed down. He quickly pulled his bag of his shoulder and placed it strategically infront of himself so she wouldn't be able to notice it, while at the same time trying to get the books and papers down into it.  
"Maybe you should have done that from the beginning."  
"Yes, I probably should have. Better late than never though, am I right?"  
He laughed nervously, and she looked at him, shook his head. Her hair danced around her shoulders when she moved and he felt a new rush of warmth all over his body.  
"So, uhm... you wanna hang out someday?"  
"You're not even asking for my name before you ask me on a date?"  
"Ahaha, I'm sorry. I'm Torbjörn."  
He stretched his right hand out, still holding the bag infront of him with his left. She took his hand and shook it.  
"Siv. But no, I'm not old enough to date boys yet."  
"Ah?"  
"My parents say I have to wait at least until I'm sixteen. Come again in three years, I guess?"  
She let go of his hand and walked past him and Torbjörn turned around, followed her with his gaze. Then she disappeared behind a corner and he felt his body returning to normal, put the bag on his shoulder again.  
"Siv... That's a pretty cute name."  
He nodded, just as the bells rang to signal the lessons starting. He cursed, took the stairs two steps at the time to get to the classroom. His teacher would be upset if he was late again.

Torbjörn had lost track of how many girls he had dated the last years. At least ten, but it rarely led to anything more than the second date. He didn't understand why. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his hair, making sure every strand of hair laid precisely as it should.  
He still hadn't forgotten her. That girl he met in ninth grade. Siv. He hadn't seen her since then. Sometimes he wondered if she thought about him, mostly he was certain there was no chance she would. He was probably one of many who had asked her out. He blushed when he recalled the memory. It could have played out so much better.  
He put on his coat, grabbed his bag and left the house, calling good bye to his mother who was currently working with something in the kitchen. He walk up the street in a calm pace, knowing he had at least one hour before school would begin. This would probably be his last year of school, then he'd... He wasn't entirely sure what he would do yet. He knew he wanted to get his own place eventually, but there wasn't really any rush.  
He stopped by a store, looked into the window. The shopkeeper waved at him and he waved back before he continued towards school.  
That's when he saw her. She had gotten a bit taller, her hair was longer and her chest had grown, but he was certain it was her. He hurried his steps to catch up to her.  
"Hi... Siv?"  
She stopped, looked at him. Confusion, but he could see that she remembered him somewhere in the back of her mind. He smiled.  
"How are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't place you..."  
"Haha, no wonder."  
He went up to her side and they started walking together, he followed her.  
"I asked you out three years ago. Name's Torbjörn."  
"Ah, the boy with the books."  
"Hrm, yes. The boy with the books. How are you doing? What are you up to now?"  
"I'm doing internship in a scientific lab. You? Still asking everyone you meet on a date?"  
Torbjörn blushed a little, not noticeable enough for her to see it.  
"Going to school. It's my last year, so getting ready for adult life. What's internship like for you?"  
"Interesting, but... I don't really know. I'm at a place where they're trying to find a vaccine against the Rash Illness. They've been at it for almost 30 years already."  
"I'm sure you're going to be able to help them get it working!"  
"That's what I hope, but I don't think I know enough yet..."  
"You're going to learn in no time!"  
They walked in silence for a bit, Torbjörn still not having to hurry to school and Siv having to hurry to the science institution. After a while Torbjörn spoke up again.  
"So, about that date..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend."  
"Of course you have. Anyone I know?  
"Not sure, but does it matter?"  
She smiled at him, and he felt fuzzy inside. She looked at her watch.  
"I'm terrible sorry, I need to run now. Maybe I'll see you around."  
"Yeah, maybe!"  
He waved after her as she hurried away before heading off in his own direction.

After that day they stumbled upon eachother more and more often, exchanging a few words before school, later before work. Torbjörn made sure to always catch her for a few minutes every week. He enjoyed her company, even if some days she was a bit too pessimistic for his taste.  
He was there to comfort her when her boyfriend broke up with her, but didn't make a move because he had gotten a new girlfriend. They eventually broke up, but Siv was popular and had already found herself someone new. It continued like that, and although Torbjörn still got warm fuzzy feelings inside every time they talked he no longer felt like he had to have her.  
They had become friends. Both of them enjoyed the other's company, they often met up to talk about everything and nothing. When both of them had a partner they went on dubble dates, and a couple of times that led to their partners leaving together.  
On his 27th birthday Torbjörn asked Siv out again. This time she said yes.  
"Ah... are you sure?"  
"Of course, silly. We've played this game long enough now, don't you think?"  
Three months later they were engaged. Their parents tried to object, thinking they moved too quickly. They bought a house, moved in. Torbjörn's family helped them decorate, Siv redecorated shortly after they had left. A couple of years later their first child was born.  
"He reminds me of you."  
Torbjörn looked at the boy in his wife's arms and shook his head.  
"I don't know what you mean by that."  
"That's because you didn't see yourself that first day we met."  
She leaned over to him, and kissed his cheek, before putting the boy in his arms. He looked at him, before looking at Siv again.  
"Siv, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Cheesy one-liner, and almost 15 years late. Good try though."  
He laughed, smiled at her. She smiled back and leaned against the pillows. He put the baby in her arms again and the baby looked at her, stretched out his tiny arms. She fed him, with Torbjörn watching. The rest of the family had been chased out by the nurse, but they would be back the next day. Torbjörn knew that, Siv knew that, everyone except the baby knew that. Torbjörn carefully grabbed Siv's left hand and caressed it.  
A satisfied sound left the baby before he fell asleep and Torbjörn took him from Siv, placed him in the baby bed next to hers, before going back to the chair.  
"You should also get some rest."  
"I think I will."  
She smiled at him.  
"I love you, you silly goofball."  
Torbjörn smiled, kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle hug.  
"I love you too. I've loved you since our first meeting."  
"Do not confuse attraction with love, dear, it doesn't suit you."  
He laughed, and she yawned, sank further down in the bed. He placed a blanket over her, took another for himself and settled down in the chair again, taking hold of her hand as she was nearing sleep. She squeezed his hand lightly, and within seconds she was asleep. He smiled at her.  
"I'm not confusing it, I knew you were the love of my life at that moment."  
He pulled the blanket over himself, leaned back in the chair and tried to find a comfortable position. Soon he slept just as soundly as the other two.


End file.
